Vehicles are typically provided with seats designed to accommodate the operator and passenger(s) of the vehicle. Frequently, such seats are configured to shift inside the vehicle as well as recline in order to enhance passenger comfort and be moved out of the way to generate useful space for transporting cargo. Some vehicle seats employ mechanisms that permit the seats to fold and/or be removed from the subject vehicle to further improve the versatility of the subject vehicle.